YCHM: Penghenti Waktu
by Fian Galih Syahputra
Summary: bagaimana jika seorang kakek-kakek memberikan jam kepada sasuke, ada apa dengan jam itu? berbahaya... gak pandai bikin summary, autor newby, the first fic me NARUSASU
1. Chapter 1

**YCHM: Pehenti Waktu**

 **Narusasu**

 **Naruto punya masasi kishimoto**

 **Genre:(mungkin) Horror dan humor**

 **Warning:typo,EYD,OOC,plagiat,YAOI dan lain sebagainya**

 **Rate:maybe T maybe M**

 **Jika ada kesamaan alur cerita atau sbgnya mohon maaf lahir dan batin**

 **TAK SUKA JANGAN BACA -_-**

~smpn 1 konoha 12/12/12 11:04~

"Kyaaaaaa... Sasuke-kun"

Jeritan para gadis memang menusuk dikupingku tapi tidak ada satupun gadis yang aku hiraukan, seperti kata sakura 'Jika seorang UKE mencintai laki-laki, maka perasaannya tidak akan berubah sama sekali'

Haruno sakura adalah sepupu jauhku yang sangat tergila-gila dengan yaoi(fujoshi), dan sukses membuatku jadi yaoi. Bagaimana bisa?, dulu ayah dan ibuku pengen anak perempuan tapi anak terakhir mereka laki-laki, jadi dari kecil sasuke dilahirkan seperti anak perempuan yang manis dan cantik. Tapi saat sasuke balajar di TK darul hikmah (:3) dia ketahuan. Kalo dia laki-laki sejak itu dia pindah ke konoha menjadi cowok stoic,keren,cool,ganteng dll

"Hey, paman!" teriak sakura

"Hn?" tanyaku

"Katanya ada murid baru tadi aku liat..."

Tiba-tiba saja yamato-sensei masuk ke kelas 8C

"Baiklah anak-anak kita akan mendapatkan murid baru dikelas, silahkan masuk!"

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Para siswa 8c berbisik ria...

' mungkin orang tamvan '

'Mungkin orang kaya' dan sebagainya

Hanya sasuke sajalah yang tak peduli dan si rusa konoha

"Namaku uzumaki naruto, murid pindahan dari konoha... Salam kenal semuanya!"

"Kyaaaaaa...!"

"Naruto...! Duduk sama aku saja!"

"BRAKKKKKK... DIAM KALIAN ATAU ZERO!" teriak yamato-sensei yang tak mau kalah dengan cewek-cewek labil(muridnya -_-)

...

"Hmzzzz... Nah naruto kau duduk dengan cowok berambut merah itu" perintah yamatosensei

"Baik sensei!" dengan menampilkan senyuman (ikhlas) dari naruto. Para gadis-gadis tidak sadar kalau pensil yang mereka gemgam patah. karena pesona uzumaki dan senyuman namikaze bisa membuat siapapun luluh dalam hati.

"Hm... Bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu?" tanya naruto

"I... Iya naruto!"

Naruto duduk sambil membereskan buku dan menulis apa yang diajarkan yamatosensei.

~skip bell istirahat~

"Hey siapa namamu?" tanya naruto.

"Gaara"

"Kulitmuh putih,mulus,tubuh juga bagus kau perawatan yah?"

"Keturunan" gaara mengambil pensilnya yang jatuh

"Ohhh..." sambil menunjukan senyumannya

"Hoiii naruto kau ikut tidak ke kantin?" teriak kiba

"Iya, kau ikut gaara?"

"Tidak"

Dengan santai naruto berjalan menuju kiba,shikamaru,choji,shino, dan sai. (Dipikiran gaara) 'naruto memujiku' dan 'dia tersenyum kepadaku' hanya itu yang ada dipikiran gaara, sambil memegangi pipinya yang merona.

"Emnnnn... Sudah istirahat?" gumam sasuke

Sasuke habis bangkit dari tidurnya. Yang sangat nyenyak.

"Lebih baik aku cuci muka langsung kekantin"

Ya hanya itu lah yang dipikirkan sasuke.

~dikantin~

"Ahhh... Maaf aku kiba ini shikamaru,choji,sai, dan shino!" kiba said

"Iya" sambil tersenyum lagi

"Hei naruto. Kenapa kau pindah sekolah?" tanya sai

"Ayah dan ibuku baru meninggal dan aku dipungut oleh keluarga uciha..." sambil menunduk berusaha menutupi kesedihan.

"Maaf... Tap~"

Brakkk

"Cepat makan atau aku yang akan memakan kalian!" bentak choji

"Hahaha... !" mereka semua tertawa

"Emnnn maaf aku harus ketoilet, toiletnya dimana?" tanya naruto

"Lurus belok kiri"

"Makasih"

Naruto berdiri dan...

BRAKKK

Naruto basah. karena habis tertabrak dengak jus tomat sasuke "Akhhh dingin..." teriak naruto

"Maaf maaf,aku bawa baju ganti mari saya antar ketoilet" sasuke said

"Iya uh..." desah naruto...

Desahan naruto sangat menggoda bahkan gadis-gadis yang tadinya makan tiba-tiba saja ikut mendesah tanpa mereka sadari.

Sesampainya di toilet. Naruto kencing di toslen (seperti WC).

"Ini..."

Sasuke Sambil menyerahkan baju ganti kepada naruto

"Makasih namamu?"

"Sasuke"

Dengan terampil naruto membuka bajunya. Tanpa menutup pintu WC. Sasuke laki-laki kenapa malu? Tangan tan itu melepas bajo noda merah itu... Kulit tan, nipple tegang, dada bidang perut sixpack, otot bisep. Semuanya membuat sasuke meneguk susah ludahnya. Walaupun ekspresi sasuke masih stoic tapi dia tidak berketip sama sekali, karena terpukau oleh sesosok naruto.

"Makasih sasuke" dengan senyuman naruto

"I... Iya" tanpa sadar sasuke merona.

"Sasuke? Kau kelas berapa? " tanya naruto

" delapan... 8C"

"Ha? Kukira kau kelas 1... Tapi kita sekelas"

"Ha? Benarkah?" tanya sasuke

"Iya ayo kekelas"

Lagi-lagi naruto tersenyum, dan dapat dilihat naruto jika pipinya sasuke merah. Naruto tidak tau apa itu? Tapi tidak terlalu peduli

~skip pulang sekolah~

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar sekolah... Berlama-lama melihat naruto berdekatan dengan gaara membuat otaknya mau pecah. Tadi aja pensil sasuke udah patah tiga,setelah membeli jus tomat ditepi sungai. tidak lama berjalan Sasuke melihat seseorang, seorang kakek-kakek yang terjatuh.

"Sasuke..." panggil kakek itu kulitnya putih bagus, mulus dan menjijikan

"Hn?"

"Tolong jaga dan beri jam ini batrai ABC, tolong sasuke jangan berikan kepada si pirang..."

Sambil menyerahkan jam putih hitam

"Tapi kek... Kek? Dasar kakek-kakek sialan !" teriak sasuke sambil melempar kebalakang jam dinding itu kebalakang...

Sasuke terus berjalan maju tak gentar. Dan kembali ke rumahnya...

Sesampainya dirumah...

"Aku pulang..."

"Sasuke~chan ? Kemari sebentar ada yang mau ibu bilang?" teriak ibu dengan suara manjanya

"Ada apa ibu?" tanya sasuke (masih dengan muka stoicnya)

"Kau akan punya kakak baru kau senang?" tanya ibu

"Apa?"

"Iya suke-chan kau akan punya kakak baru!"

"Hn,terserah ibu sajalah!"

"Nanti kakak mu akan kesini jam 3 sore ganti baju siapkan kamar itachi untuk dipakainya..."

Cerewet... Dan cantik itu lah ibu sasuke...

Kamar itachi? Itachi sudah meninggal bulan lalu karena kecelakaan dulu kakaknya adalah pegawai bank,dan dia diajak liburan sekantor.

Setelah beres-beres sasuke mengambil jus tomatnya dikulkas 'masih jam 02:30' pikirnya. entah kenapa melihat jus tomat yg merah mengingatkanya kepada 'naruto' karena seharian ini dia hanya bergurau dengan garra.

"Cih... Kau akan tau uciha itu apa! Sabaku!"

'Ting... Tong...'

"Benyi bell? IYA SEBENTAR!" teriak sasuke

Dengan berjalan santai. Sasuke membuka pintunya.

'Ya tuhan jika aku mendapatkan kakak yang baik. Aku akan membuatnya puas' racau sasuke dalam hati

Cklekkk

"Kenapa lama sekali sih sasuke?"

"Haaa?"

 **TBC**

 **maaf disini kubuat itachi sudah mati...**

 **Ini fic pertamaku...**

 **Jangan bully plissz...**

 **Fian pakai fiana lalu tidur...**

 **Dadahhhhh...**


	2. Chapter 2

**YCHM: Pehenti Waktu chapter 2**

 **Narusasu**

 **Naruto punya masasi kishimoto**

 **Genre:(mungkin) Horror dan humor**

 **Warning:typo,EYD,OOC,plagiat,YAOI dan lain sebagainya**

 **Rate:maybe T maybe M**

 **Jika ada kesamaan alur cerita atau sbgnya mohon maaf lahir dan batin**

 **TAK SUKA JANGAN BACA -_-**

Chapter-2

"Ada apa naruto?" sasuke secepat kilat mengubah eksprsinya menjadi stoic.

"Ini jam muh sasuke"

"Heh? Kenapa kau memungutnya?"

TAK...

"awww... Kenapa kau memukulku dobe? Sambil memegang kepala karena menahan sakit dapat jitak gratis dari naruto

"Ini masih bagus. Kau harus menyipanya dan beri baterai!" bentak naruto

"Hn..." 'iya naruto apapun untukmuh' pikir sasuke

Sambil menerima jam itu...

"Mana? Bibi mikoto sasuke?"

"Ada, mari masuk dobe"

"Bibiiiii..." teriak naruto

"Naruto...?" mikoto hanya cengo "kau tambah tampan,gagah,dan berotot naruto... Aku bisa merasakan kalau kau tambah besar!" ucap mikoto sambil memeluk naruto

Entah kenapa otak sasuke mau pecah lagi, meremas jam itu kuat-kuat. Mendengar kata besar sasuke tiba-tiba saja dia merona.

"Iya naruto kau sudah besar... Akh... Jika saja sasuke perempuan mungkin sasuke sudah Jebolll..."

Naruto tertawa...

Sasuke mimisan...

"Hahaha... Bibiiii" naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Mari naruto ayo makan... Kau juga suke-chan..." ucap mikoto sambil sedikit manja kepada sasuke

'Ibu mana mungkin aku melewatkan, moment-moment terindah bersama naruto-nii'

Racau sasuke dalam hati

"Iya bu" saut sasuke

"Suke-chan kau mau ikan? Atau ayam?" tanya mikoto

"Ayam!" jawab sasuke singkat

"Hey suke-chan jangan sinis gitu dong..." dengan nada manja naruto meniru bibi mikoto

"Diam kau dob..." PLETAK...

"Awww... Ibu..." kepala sasuke benjol karena dapat sutil mikoto (sutil sejenis alat masak)

"Mulai sekarang panggil naruto, narunii atau tomat-tomat itu akan busuk ditempat sampah. Dan kau naruto panggil sasuke. Suke-chan"

"Sippp bibi..." ujar naruto

"-_-" hanya muka ini yang dari tadi diperlihatkan sasuke

~setelah makan-makan~

"Ayah pulang... Suke-chan" teriak ayah (fugaku)

"Hn"

"Paman!" teriak naruto

"Astaga naruto kau jadi tambah tampan,gagah,dan berotot naruto... Aku bisa merasakan kalau kau milikmu tambah besar!"

'Ayah! Sekali saja kau menyentuh batang itu, batangmu yang akan patah!' racau sasuke dalam hati'

"Akh paman bisa aja.!" ucap naruto

'Andai aku bisa memuluk naruto -_-' ujar sasuke dalam hati

"Iya naruto jika kau pacaran sama sasuke pasti sasuke jebol 2 kali!" ucap bibi mikoto

"Tidak... Pasti semalaman naruto akan menjebol sasuke... Semalaman!" ujap fugaku yang menarik naruto ke ruang dapur meninggalkan sasuke sendirian diruang tamu...

"Semalaman... Blushhhh!"

~ jam 22:30~

"Akhhh... Aku tak bisa tidur... ! Naruto help me plishhh!" racau sasuke dalam hati sambil melihat batangnya yang tegang.

"Sasuke? Kau mau aku membantu apa? Tokkk tokk tokkk!" tanya naruto sambil mengetuk pintu.

Ceklekkk

"Emnnn naruto..." sasuke menarik naruto keranjangnya. Dan mengkunci pintu.

"He? Ada apa sasuke?" tanya naruto

"Hey dobe dapatkah kau membantu ku? Aku tegang?" ucap sasuke

(Naruto merona) "apa yang kau bicarakan teme?"

"Akhhh naruto nii.." sasuke berdiri didepan naruto sambil membuka bajunya, setelah selesai sasuke melemparkan bajunya kesembarang tempat, meninggalkan naruto yang cengo dan kepanasan, sasuke lalu dudup dipangkuan naruto.

"Emnnnn nayu-ni... Emnnn emn.." sasuke mencium naruto sangat liar... Yang dibalas oleh naruto dengan ganas bahkan lebih ganas naruto. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya... Posisi sasuke-uke naruto-seme

"Puahhh... " dengan berakhirnya ciuman tadi dan bernafas...

Naruto melepaskan bajunya satu demi satu... Dan celananya.

"Hey dobe punyamu tegang, dan besar! Aku mengerti omonganya ayah dan ibu!" sambil memegang dan mengocoknya lembut.

"Hey sukechan apa kau akan membiarkan ini kedinginan?" tanya naruto

"Aaaaa... Sini naruto-nii" sasuke membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Sluprrr sluprrr

"Akh sukechan hisap terus akhhh hisap!"

"Nayunii dokhhee dobkkkee" racau sasuke. Karna dia tak bisa mengatur ritme naruto, saat mengatui penis naruto berdenyut-denyur, naruto langsung menutup hidung sasuke dan memperdalam hisapan sasuke.

"Puahhh kau ghookk gila dobkke hahhh hah...!"

Sekarang lambung sasuke penuh dengan sperma naruto...

"Hey sukechan ini bukan semalaman iya kan?" bisik naruto

"Dobe... " sasuke ber blushhing ria

Naruto turun menuju penis sasuke

"Sasuke punyamuh kecil..." ucap naruto

"Dobe itu sedang tau 15 cm!" protes sasuke...

(Punya author 19 cm :3 )

"Slurppp...!"

"Kyahhhh... "

Naruto menghisap penis sasuke kuat-kuat dan memasukan 2 jari sekaligus.

"Dobe... Masukkan sekarang!" ucap sasuke tegas

"Panggil aku narunii selamanya..." ucap naruto tak kalah tegas

"Apapun untuk muh narunii... Apa kau tak liat lubang ini kosong..." racau sasuke

"Hmmm... Baiklah..." ucap naruto...

Ujung penis "eh eh eh" tahan sasuke

Kepala penis " ak ak ak" tahan sasuke

Batang penis setengah " hoi narunii " mata sasuke buta

Batang penis naruto masuk semua "jlebb..!" "kyakkkk" lubang sasuke berdarah terlihat begitu banyak darah yag keluar...

"Bolehkah..."

"Cepat dobe..."

"Akhhh akhhh.." racau naruto dan sasuke bersama-sama "hei dobe bergeraklah!" ucap sasuke tegas... " narunii... " ucap naruto tak kalah tegas...

Brakkk...

"Apa yang kau lakukan sukechan?" bentak naruto

"Diam..." ucap sasuke stoic

Dengan perlahan sasuke mengangkat bokongnya demi sedikit...

"Akhhh sukechannnnnn..." racau naruto

"Narunii penismuh enak narunii akhhhhh!"

" sukechan jangan diperketat penisku bisa hancur... !" ucap naruto

" narunii aku sudah tak kuat lagi... !" ucap sasuke sambil menghampas kan bokongnya...

Plock... Plock...

" bersama sukechan... "

"Hiyeeyyyyyy... !"

"Akhhhhh...!"

Sperma naruto mengalir deras diperut sasuke...

"Makasih narutonii..." sasuke sudah tidak kuat lagi... Bahkan melepaskan penis naruto saja tidak kuat...

" hey sukechan aku masih punya stock sperma masih ba..." ucap naruto terhenti...

Brakkk

Naruto membalikkan sasuke yang dibawah naruto yang diatas...

"Akhhh sukechan... " teriak naruto saat penis itu tiba-tiba bergerak... Sesekali naruuto melihat lubang sasuke... Merah panas hangat enak sempit...

"Akhh narunii lep... Ahhhhh" teriak sasuke batang itu tidak henti-henti nya menyentuh titik kenikmatan sasuke "akhh beri aku sperma lagi..."

"Akhh sasuke spermaku spermaku..." tiba tiba naruto merasakan kehangatan spermanya sendiri sangat benyak kental hangat,dan basah

"Akhhh sasuke basah,hangat,sempit... Hoshh" naruto meracau mencoba memperdalam penisnya...

"Iya narutonii perdalam... Sangat dalam... Terlalu dalam narutonii... Akhhhh naruto niii"

Sasuke memegang leher naruto dan mencium bibir itu sesekali.

"Narutonii aku mau keluar !"

"Tahan suke..."

"Tak kuat... Akhhhh"

Tiba-tiba naruto menjadi brutal sangat brutal

"Akhh naruto nii aku keluar..."

"bersama sasuke akhhhh..."

" narunii aku sudah tidak kuat... " ucap sasuke...

Ploppp sasuke melepaskan batang lemas naruto

Cairan sperma naruto terus saja keluar melewati lubang sasuke...

"Arigatou narunii" mereka berdua tertidur terlelep

Tanpa mereka sadari mereka sedang diintip oleh fugaku dan mikoto... Fugaku mantan fudanshi dan mikoto mantan fujoshi...

"Naruto kun memang hebat... "

"Apa kubilang... Mikotochannn... Aku tegang..."

 **Tbc**

 **Hiyeyyyyyy...**

 **FF rated m ku yang pertama... Menjijikan / seru?**

 **Akh sudahlah...**

 **Fian mau bubuk...**

 **Pakai fiana lalu tidur...**

 **Dadahhhhhh**


	3. Chapter 3

**YCHM: Pehenti Waktu**

 **Narusasu**

 **Naruto punya masasi kishimoto**

 **Genre:(mungkin) Horror dan humor**

 **Warning:typo,EYD,OOC,plagiat,YAOI dan lain sebagainya**

 **Rate:T (mungkin chap 4 kali M)**

 **Jika ada kesamaan alur cerita atau sbgnya mohon maaf lahir dan batin**

 **TAK SUKA JANGAN BACA -_-**

~Rumah keluarga Uciha~

"Suke!" teriak naruto. Bangun dari kematiannya.

"Apa narunii?" tanya sasuke sambil memegang vantat 'Vanasnya'

"Apa yang aku lakukan disini!" ucap naruto yang menutupi bagian selakangannya. Dan sedikit merona, karena dia juga melihat sasuke telanjang bulat didepan matanya. sasuke? Dia masih memasang wajah stoicnya seperti ini -_-.

" lebih baik aku mandi!"

Lebih baik aku mandi. Akhh untung saja dikamar sasuke ada kamar mandi lengkap dengan tempat BAB,baht up, dan shower. 'Sasuke benar-benar dimanja' pikir naruto sejenak...

"Narunii~~~~" panggil sasuke sedikit manja (00C)

"Apa sukechan?" jawab naruto

"Boleh aku ikut mandi? Emnnn... Pantat ku masih sakit... !" rengek sasuke

"Ehmmm... Terserah ayo !" sambil berpikir kejadian semalam akhhh naruto baru ingat kajadian tadi malam. " ayo sukechan!" sambil menggendong sasuke ala briday begitu jelas semburat merah sasuke yang keluar.

~skip setelah mandi (aku gak kuat, bikin M lagi)~

Setelah mandi, dan ganti baju dengan bajunya sasuke. Naruto menuju ruang dapur untuk makan bersama keluarga uciha. Disusul Sasuke yang masih tertatih jalanya.

"Narunii, sukechan kenapa kakimu!" tanya fugaku. Agak khawatir dan merona. Fugaku tahu pasti kenapa Sasuke jalanya seperti itu. Hanya saja dia ingin sedikit polos.

"Sudahlah mari makan!" teriak mikoto yang sambil melihat sup ramen kuah dan sup tomat, tidak berani menoleh Sasuke takut ketahuan...

"Mari makan~~~" teriak Naruto sambil memakan supnya.

"Habis makan, berangkat sekolah cepat udah jam 6:10 masuknya kan, 7:00 cepet habiskan"

Setelah acara makan-makan, naruto dan Sasuke kembali ke kamar dan ganti baju. naruto naik sepeda bersama Sasuke yang digoncengnya. Sambil kayuh demi kayuh. Tak ada yang membuka topik pembicaraan bahkan sampai diparkiran sekolahan.

"Paman!"

'Dasar cewek jalangggggg, menyikir kau sakura atau kubunuh kau' racau sasuke dalam hati

"Paman, kenapa kaki mu? Narutokun... Kau sudah membuat PR?" tanya sakura sambil mengedip ke Naruto. 'Dasar jalang!' RSDH (Racau Sasuke Dalam Hati).

"Belom sakurachan... Hehehe..."

'What? Chan? Hey dobe. Itu panggilanku dobe! Hey jalang! Menyikirkau!' RSDH sambil memasang wajah stoicnya -_-

"Ini udah kubuatkan, aku kira Sasuke akan mengajarimu sesuatu?" masih dengan polosnya sakura melirik Sasuke yang masih mentapnya dgn stoic -_-

'Dasar jalang! Aku sudah mengajarinya! Lebih hebat dari PR manapun! Jhahaha!' RSDH

"Sasuke ayo ke kelas, sakuchan kubawa yah bukumu... Makasih... :-D " sambil tersenyum iklhas, naruto tak tega melihat Sasuke merintih kesakitan. Sambil berdampingan dengan sasuke, Naruto berjalan berdampingan, beringingan dengan Sasuke

Sesampainya dikelas naruto mengambil kertas dari sakura, dari saku celananya. Dan menyalin dibuku nya. Disampingnya gaara yang duduk bersama naruto.

"Naruto ada pr yah?" tanya gaara

"Ada ini?" Naruto menunjuk kan kertasnya

"Oh aku udah buat, kukira Sasuke yang mengajarimu!"

'Fuck yeah, memang aku yang mengajari Naruto aku hebat kan?' RSDH sambil menyengir jahat melihat gaara. (Kalian tahu PRnya apa? Itu pr biology :3 )

Kringggg... Kringgg...

Jam bel pun berbunyi mendakan akan dimulainya jam pertama. Sasuke mengambil buku biologynya ditas. Tapi...

'Haaa? Jam butut ini?' RSDH

Jam yg diberikan kakek-kakek tua itu. Ada catatan?

' ini Sasuke punyamu. Ibu tadi melihatnya. Dan mengasih batrei... Dadahhh sayang muachhh!'

"Astaga ibu... " sambil melihat jam itu! Ada tombol merah dan kuning? Tapi kenapa tidak angka disana. Hanya ada ikan? Singa? Tibangan? Banteng? Hanya itu yg ada !

'Apa? Perasaan kemarin jam ini angka bukan zodiac!' RSDH

Sambil menyentuh tombol merah itu...

"Sasuk..." naruto menyentuh tubuh bagian belakang tiba-tiba melihat anko sensei

"Selamat pag!" teriak ankosensei

Klickkk... Lab...

Yang tadi ramai, tiba-tiba berhenti seketika. Semua berhenti bergerak kecuali narusasu

'Kenapa semuanya tidak bergerak.?' RSDH

"Sasuke ada apa?"

'Jangan berikan pada si pirang'!

"Tidak dobe. Hanya pusing sedikit..." setelah itu sasuke menekan tombol warna kuning

"Pagi naruto...!" teriak anko sensei...

Naruto menoleh

"Pagi sensei..." senyum naruto begitu iklas dan tampan

"Naruto kau sudah buat pr kan?" tanya ankosensei

"Sudah sensei... Ini... !" sambil menyerahkan pr Naruto

"Garra?" tanya anko sensei

"Ini sensei!

"Sakura..?"

"Ini sensei!"

...

~skip istirahat~

"Ikan...?"

"Hanya itu Sasuke tidak ada tomat dan ayam!" bentak bibi kantin. Bibi kantin adalah bibi Sasuke Walaupun begitu bibi kantin sangat hebat dalam memasak.

"Iya bi. Makasih!"

Melihat 2 ikan bakar yang saling berhadapan.

Tapi knapa tiba-tiba mata ikan itu bercahaya.

'Ada apa ini!'

'SASUKE, JANGAN BERIKAN JAMNYA KEPADA SI PIRANG! SASUKE! SASUKE! SAS...!'

"Sasuke? "

"Akhhh akh i... Iya naruto?" Sasuke menoleh mendapati naruto disampingnya.

"Ada apa pipi muh basah, liat?" sambil mengulap pipi Sasuke yg berkeringat.

"Tidak apa-apa narunii. Aku mau ke ke kelas..."

Naruto hanya bisa memandang kepergian Sasuke. sambil melihat Sasuke.

/Sampai kelas 8C.../

"Hufttzzz jamnya masih ada! Ikan?"

Sasuke memandang jamnya. Arah jarum jam menunjukkan ikan?. 'Jadi ikan itu, ya ampun kek... Apa yang harus kulakukan!' RSDH

 **PISCES! YOU CAN HELP ME?**

 **YES SASUKE!**

Saat pulang sekolah pun Sasuke masih mengingat, kata-kata ikan itu...

'Sasuke jangan berikan jamnya kepada si pirang!' tanpa sadar dia melihat kakek-kakek yang memberikan jamnya kepada Sasuke

"KAKEKKK!" teriak Sasuke

"Iya sasuke? kau bertemu ikan?"

"Hn"

"Sasuke kau harus bertemu semua zodiac itu, jika kau bertemu ikan... Setelah itu dengarkan apa yang mereka katakan... " kata kakek

"Kek... Kek... Kek!" teriak sasuake...

PLETAKKK

"Sasuke, tidur atau Zero!"

"Aku tak tidur sensei, percayalah, maaf sensei maaf" sambil membungkukkan punggungnya. Kepada senseinya. Jangan pernah menerima 'ZERO'nya irukasensei atau kau akan dihukum oleh irukasensei

'Ini guru lagi PMS kali yah?' RSDH

"Pssttt... Sasuke ini air kau berkeringat..." bisik naruto

"Hn narunii" sambil menerima air dari naruto

Tanpa sadar Sasuke melihat jamnya ditasnya.

'Apa aku harus tekan lagi kali yah?' RSDH

Klikkk... Lab...

Semua orang bergerak lebih cepat dari pada biasanya... Dan klikkk...

Jam 01:30 wow... Tadi jam 11:30

'Jadi itu yah jam nya... Makasih sasuchan'

Ucap sipirang...

 **TBC**

 **RSDH = Racau Sasuke Dalam Hati 'batin sasuke**

 **Tadi ini telat :3 gomen ne...**

 **Chap.3 chap depan mungkin M M lagi...**

 **Jhahaha...**

 **Fian fakai Fiana lalu tidur**

 **Dadahhhhh...**

 **MENUJU TAK TERBATAS DAN MELAMPAUINYAAAAAA...!**


	4. Chapter 4 ketika jam berbicara padaku?

**YCHM: Pehenti Waktu**

 **Narusasu**

 **Naruto punya masasi kishimoto**

 **Genre:(mungkin) Horror dan humor**

 **Warning:typo,EYD,OOC,plagiat,YAOI dan lain sebagainya**

 **Rate:maybe T maybe M**

 **Jika ada kesamaan alur cerita atau sbgnya mohon maaf lahir dan batin**

 **TAK SUKA JANGAN BACA -_-**

 **Ketika semua binantang dan bintang bicara kepadaku!**

"Sasuke? Kau tak mau pulang?" tanya Naruto. Udah jam setengah dua, pada hal kan kelas berakhir 10 menit yang lalu.

"Iya Naru-nii" ucap Sasuke Walaupun tipe stundere. Tapi setidaknya Sasuke masih bisa tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Oke, kau mau kutunggu atau ku tinggal?" ucap Naruto.

"Tunggu aku.!" mendengar kata tinggal Sasuke bergegas merapikan buku dan ATK lainnya.

"Ayo Naru-nii!" senyum sasuke

"Iya. Ini udah terlalu sore. Untuk pulang. Kita harus pulang cepat. Kasihan bibi menunggu istriku yang manis ini~~~" Naruto jadi semakin manja. Kalau mendengar kata bibi 'mikoto

"Hn... Dasar dobe!" ujar Sasuke sinis. Terkadang menijijikkan melihat Naruto, jadi sangat manja. Tapi itu sukses membuat libido Sasuke meningkat.

'Shit... Sial...'RSDH

Naruto dan Sasukepun, melewati kelas demi kelas lainya. Karena kelas VIIIC itu jauh dari yang namanya gerbang. Kau harus melewati. Laboratorium IPA dan IPS, UKS, WC Perempuan, dan kuburan?. Akhhhh tidak itu bukan kuburan itu lapangan. Tempat yang sangat bagus untuk bunuh diri disekolah ini.

Saat melewati lab. Ipa, Sasuke mendengar suara aneh. Itu suara hewan... kambing?

"Mbekk... Mbek... " racau sikambing

"Hey Dobe, kau dengar? " tanya Sasuke

"Iya cuppp... Suke-chan aku dengar!" ucap Naruto yang seanak jidatnya. Dia mencium Sasuke di jidat.

"Hn. Naru-nii" Sasuke terlihat merona. Akh Sasuke benar-benar imut. Sangat imut. terdengar suara kambing yang sedang meracau, seperti minta bantuan.

"Disana Suke-Chan." tunjuk Naruto.

"Hn Naru-Nii!" Sasuke tak peduli dengan Naruto. Dia ingin tahu kambing itu sedang apa. Dan saat membuka pintu . tak ada seorang pun disana.

"Hehehe ini pasti lelucon!" ucap Naruto

"Hn kau benar." ucap sasuke menyalakan lampu itu. Dan saat dia menyelakanya Naruto berjalan menjauhi Sasuke. Tapi saat mau mematikan lampu Sasuke. Melihat daging. Dan mendekat ke arah daging itu. Sasuke tak tau apa daging itu. Sasuke menyentuh permukaan daging itu.

 **ARIES, YOU CAN HELP ME?**

 **Yes, Sasuke**

'Apa itu tadi?' RSDH. Aries? Domba? Astaga itu tadi suara domba dan ini? Daging domba. ya ampun...

"Suke-chan, kau masih lama?" Tiba-tiba saja naruto datang dan ada didepan pintu.

"Naru-Nii? Ngak" ucap Sasuke.

 **Sasuke jangan berikan jamnya kepada BlueSky.**

 **Bluesky? Apa itu Aries?**

"Suke-Chan?" tanya naruto.

"Hn?"

"Tidak..." Sasuke bingung dengan apa yamg mau dia bicirakan dia menatap wajah Naruto yang sangat tampan. Rambut pirangnya, mata birunya. Akhhh sangat tampan...

'Eh... Tunggu dulu? Pirang dan mata biru? jangan-jangan naruto! Gawat aku tak boleh menunjukkan jam ini' RSDH

Naruto tak peduli dengan tatapan Sasuke. Dia senang jika ditatap Sasuke. pun telah mereka lalui. Seketika mereka berdua di lab. Ips!

"Naruto tunggu. Ada yang harus ku lakukan di lab. Ips, tunggu didepan yah!" ucap Sasuke

"Kenapa? Aku tak boleh masuk?" tanya Naruto

"Karena ini ruang Sosiologi tidak boleh ada sembarangan orang masuk!" ucap Sasuke

Sasuke, masuk ke ruang dan melihat jamnya "banteng?" tanya Sasuke. terlihat bahwa arum jamnya terletak di gambar banteng, tapi Sasuke. Tak mau menyentuh tombol merah itu. Dia tak mau jika waktunya berubah."Apa itu lucunya~~~" Sasuke melihat lukisan banteng, lukisan banteng? astaga...! Sasuke mendekatkan tanganya ke lukisan itu...

 **Taurus, you can help me?**

 **Yes Sasuke.**

 **Apa yang harus kulakukan Taurus?**

 **Sasuke, dia mengetahui keberadaanmu...**

Sasuke masih tak percaya apakah itu Naruto. Atau tidak. Tapi dia... Tidak mungkin. Pasti tidak mungkin jika itu Naruto. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar

"Capat sekali Sasuke?" tanya Naruto

"Benarkah? " mungkin Sasuke Tidak menyadarinya... " sudahlah lupakan Naru-Nii!"

"Iya... Cuppp... Apapun untukmu Suke-Chan!" ucap Naruto sambil mencium rambut pantat ayamnya Sasuke. Yang dicium hanya bisa merona dengan cueknya. setelah melewati lab. Ips Sasuke, berjalan melawati UKS.

"Akhhh nican sakit... Akhhh pelan-pelan " jeritan itu? Hinata?, Naruto dan Sasuke membuka pintu UKS dan terlihatlah jika Hinata sekarang berada diranjang. Dan neji, Neji sedang mengobati lutut Hinata yang tadi sempat-sempatnya jatuh di koridor. Dengan refleks Sasuke menyentuh tangan hyuuga kembar itu.

 **Gemini, you can help me?**

 **Yes Sasuke**

 **Apa yang harus aku lakukan?**

 **Jaga jamnya sebelum Shio Babi. Sebelum si pirang mengambil jammu!**

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak neji

"Hn" yang ditanya hanya memjawab hn dengan santai.

"Naruto, cepat pulang mamaku sudah sms!" potong Sasuke

"Hn? Iya kah?" tanya Naruto.

Mereka meninggalkan hyuuga kembar itu. Tanpa mereka sadari hyuuga kembar yang di UKS hilang entah kemana...

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Naru...!" teriak hinata. yang dipanggil tidak mendengar. Mungkin naruto sudah menjauh. Sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto, Sasuke harus berpikir keras. Kapan Shio Babi itu.

'Bentar lagi Kepiting dan Singa! Aku harus kembali ke iya harus!" RSDH

"Naru-Nii,aku mau ke yah sebentar saja!" ucap Sasuke dan "Cuppp..." cium Sasuke dipipi Naruto.

"I...iya Sasuke" yang dicium hanya gugup dan terseyum aneh.

Sementara itu, yang mencium hanya merona. Dan berlari ke

'Naru-Nii kau akan dapat sesuatu dariku...' RSDH. Setelah di dalam Sasuke mencari kepiting.

"Kepiting... Kepiting... Kepiting..." teriak Sasuke

Iyeyyyyy! Ketemu! Disudut ruangan ada ilustrasi makhluk hidup dan juga ada gambar Singa. Sasuke langsung menyentuh gambar gambar Kepiting itu.

 **Cancer, You Can Help Me**

 **Yes Sasuke, Sasuke Si Pirang ada di dekat mu. Dia sudah menculik Hyuuga Kembar.**

"Haaa?" Sasuke menyentuh gambar singa itu.

 **Leo, You Can Help Me**

 **Yes Sasuke, Sasuke hati-hati jika ada gadis di wc itu bukan manusia.! Sentuh kepalanya jangan tangannya.**

'Naruto?' ucap Sasuke. Sasuke masih memandang gambar Singa dan Kepiting. Terlihat jika kepiting itu menatap Sasuke sendu, Yang dilhat hanya cengo. 'Perasaan gambarnya tidak begini' tapi terlihat jika Sasuke sangat acuh dengan gambarnya dan melirik jamnya 'singa!' terlihat jika jarum jamnya berada di gambar Singa. 'Anehnya kenapa jamnya selalu menunjuk WC?' WC berada diarah jam 12 meringin 20°derajat. 'Naruto?' astaga Sasuke lupa jika Naruto berada di WC. "WC Wanita? Wanita? Sexy?" yang sipikiran sasuke hanyalah jika naruto akan selingkuh . Sasuke berlari menuju Naruto. 'Tunggu bukanya Naruto yg di maksud oleh binatang itu!' ucap Sasuke. Tapi dia masih saja terus berlari menuju Naruto. 'itu Naru-Nii!'

"Naru-Nii!" teriak sasuke

"Capatnya Suke-Chan!" ucap Naruto

"Aku kangen Naru-Nii!" ucap Sasuke

"Kengen? Kepalamu terbentur kah?" ucap Naruto

'Iya, setidaknya dengan begini, aku bisa mengalihkan Pikiran Naru-Nii!' RSDH

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto. Erat-erat seperti tak mau pisah dengan Naruto. Yang digandeng Hanya bisa cengo. tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah sampai di WC, mereka melihat.

'Karin?' karin hanya memakai rok mini olah raga dan baju tipis. saat melihat karin yang terlihat menatap Naruto genit..

"Naruto-kun! Mau kemana?" ucap karin, dengan wajah sexy dan Menggoda. Saat melihat karin mau memeluk naruto. Dengan sigap Sasuke memukul kepala karin dengan keras...

 **Virgo, You Can Help Me?**

 **Yes Sasuke, Sasuke bersamalah dengan Naruto! Dan kau akan tahu apa 'Kebenaran' itu, asalkan jangan sampai Naruto tahu tentang jammu!**

Naruto?

Ada apa dengan Naruto?

Ada seribu pertanyaan kepalaku?

Tidak ada satupun dari itu yang bisa kujawab...

"Uke...Suke... SASUKE!" Teriak naruto. Kepada Sasuke yang diteriaki hanya cengo.

"Akhhh iya Naruto, ada apa?" ucap Sasuke tersadar jika dia tadi masih sempat melam~~~

"Cuppp..." kecup Naruto. Dipipi Sasuke.

"Suke-Chan, kau terlihat kacau ayo pulang..."

"I... Iya Naru-Nii.."

 **TBC**

 **Maaf iya aku akan perbaiki,semuanya dan aku akan belajar dari kalian...**

 **Akhir-akhir ini aku sering depresi! Maaf telat... Tak ada M tak bagus!**

 **Aku tipe cowok humor, jadi gak pandai bikin horror...**

 **Horror itu susah**

 **Aku harus menyelesaikan... Cerita ini. Chap.5**


End file.
